


Helping Arthur feeling save /His first time making love to you

by ArthurFlecksGirl



Category: Joker (2019)
Genre: Comfort, F/M, First Sex, First Time, Fluff, Kisses, Love, Mentall Illness, Romance, Sex, Trauma
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-03
Updated: 2020-05-03
Packaged: 2021-03-01 18:34:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,529
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23981668
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ArthurFlecksGirl/pseuds/ArthurFlecksGirl
Summary: Headcanons about you helping Arthur feeling save.His first time making loveShort mentions of being abused and childhood trauma.Romance
Relationships: Arthur Fleck/You
Comments: 2
Kudos: 17





	Helping Arthur feeling save /His first time making love to you

* You and Arthur had lived together for some monhts now and you loved each other very much. He was so different from any other man you have ever been dated before. He was very caring, was paing attention to every detail and incredibly shy. He was so shy that he was shaking when you had your first kiss together.   
*Arthur seemed to love every bit of attention he could get. He loved to cuddle with you while watching the Murray Franklin show together, tyring to steal kisses from you whatever you were doing right now. But it was never more than that. He never tried to get closer to you as cuddeling and frensh kissing. He was a very good kisser and everytime his lips were hungry for yours, you thought that today will gonna be the day you`ll sleept with each other. But he never intended it and you never tried to push him, becuase you felt that he was very insecure about himself and his body. So you just wanted to give him the time he needed.   
*After you met ,he told you that he was a virgin, which was surprising, considering that he was 35 years old. Bu you loved the throught of being his first. His only. And if he needed time, you would give him as much as he needed.  
*Some sunday evening, both of you were lying on the couch in your underwear, as he was going through the pages of his diary, because he wanted to ask you what you think about some of his new jokes. You waited with curiousity, as he stopped at a page with a drawing that scared you a bit when you saw it for the first time.   
*A dominating looking woman in underwear was standing on a man, with her shoes on. The mans face looked tortured. Powerless, like he was screaming.   
*Arthur looked at the page, his eyes watering. Then he looked at you. Telling you that he knew you would see this someday and he also knew that the day would come whenhe had to tell you about his childhood.  
*You tell him that there is absolutely nothing wrong with him and asked him how in the world he could ever think there is somethign wrong with him.  
*His eyes filled with tears ."Y/N, It hurts me so much that you might think I dont want to sleep with you. Because I really want to. I cant imagin something more beautiful and fullfilling to be honest. But the truth is that I am scared about sexuality.  
*You touch his shoulder gently, askin him if he wants to explain to you what is scaring him.  
*Artie puts the diary down and tells you the story about his childhood. That he was being repeatedly abused by her mothers boyfriend when he was three years old. The memories got locked up somewhere in the back of his mind and came back just right before you met. He never knew what was wrong with him, until all the flashbacks appeard. He never knew why he was afraid of relationships. He longed for human connection. He longed for being touched and having a girlfriend. Also for having sex. But he never really tried to experience it in reality. It was all just fantasies and dreams. So he couldnt get hurt. Because the only sexual experience he ever had in reality was getting abused as a child.  
*Tears started running down your face as Arthur crawled inside of your arms, which welcomed him like a shelter. He was crying,too. You stroke his hair, this always calmed him down when he was having one of his episodes.  
*He told you that he is ashamed to tell you about this, but you`re the only one he ever told about. You kiss his salty tears away. One by one., telling him whatever happened to him, he is save now with you. Tha you would never let anyone hurt him EVER AGAIN.   
*Arthur let out silent whimpers and whispered "I love you`s" in your arms while you were caressing his back. He told you that with you he feels save for te first time in his life. That he is ready now to make those horrible memories irrelevant by creating new memories full of love and tenderness.  
*You told him that you would never push him into something. That you will give him all the time he needs. Thats its okay,even if you just cuddle up and kiss for the rest of your lifes. But Arthur pulls you closer, pushing up his body on yours, a single tear falling on the back of your hand. His soft voice whispering that sleeping with you is his greatest desire, but he`s still scared to do something wrong.  
*He sits up kissing you "Do you want me, Y/N?"  
"Of course I want you, Artie. You know that"  
"I want you,too. More than anything else in the world"

*Arthur felt save, now that he told you about his past and took your panties of. Very slowly. You did the same with him,telling him that he should say something when he feels uncomfy or if he wants to stop. "Its okay to be a little scrared, Arthur. But its okay, nothing can hurt you, baby, okay?"   
*Your voice on his ear created goosebumps all over his arms "I know" he whispered back. "I want this so much....Just ....forgive my inexperience".  
*You told him that he shouldnt worry about anything. He just has to lean back and relax. Arthur layed down on his back. The tears stopped from falling now. A smile on his face, as you started to cover his body in kisses. You didnt left out one single spot and took a looooot of time. Every kiss so thoughtful. So getnle. Filling his aching heart with the endless love you felt for him.  
*Arthurs eyes were closed most of the time, so he could FEEl you with all his senses. Feeling how much you adored and loved him. How save he was with you. He knew that you would never hurt him. He knew that your love was the only cure.   
*A kiss for every bruise that ever coverd his body. A kiss for every mean words that has been every said to him. One for every bad day. Every sleepless night. Every thought of darkness. Every tear. Every scream. A kiss for everytime he banged his head against the walls. For every drop of blood. A kiss for everytime he tried to hurt himself. For everytime someone ignored him, lyied to him. A kiss and a kiss and kiss....  
*After you kissed every inch of his burning skin, you focused on his lips. Tongues dancing with each other to the songs inside his head. You could swear that he was humming between the tender kisses. Arthurs voice telling you breathless that he loves the tast of you.  
*You could feel him tensing up a little bit as you layed down on top of him. "Is everythig okay, Artie?"  
"Oh yeah. More than okay." he relipes.  
You felt his erraction between your legs and caressed it with your right hand, while your left hand stroke the back of his head. "Do you wanna come inside now?" you whispered. Arthurs slightly shaking body underneath yours. "Yes. Please." he whimpered. "I need to be as close to you as possible".  
*Your lips met his as you took him all in, helping with with finding the right spot to slit into you. Another quiet whimper escaped his mouth, entering yours while you kissed. You didnt move, you just let him feel how it felt to be inside of you, stroking his hair which was wet from sweating from excitement.   
*Feeling him so close to you was more than wonderful. You dreamed about this so many nights while having him in your arms. His warm body filling yours was the sweetest feeling in the world.  
*"Arthur, you feel so good. How...how does it feel for you?"  
His lips started to shake "Its amazing. I`m inside you. We`re one now Y/N"  
"We always were, Arthur" you said, before you started to move back and forth very carefully. Arthurs breathing started to change as you noticed a tear running down his cheek "Arthur, shhhttt....everything is okay... you`re save with me, remember that. You´re save. I love you so much. Are you feeling fine?"  
*Arthur pulled you closer to his chest "Y/N...Those are happy tears!""  
*Hearing his words filled your heart with the greatest joy. Feeling him the way you did at this moment meant the world to you. You truly wished this moment would last forever. And you knew that so did he.  
*Arhur started to move for the first time now. He wasnt frozen anymore. His hands all over your body, sweet and tender. "I never want this to end" he whispered, his voice still sounded like he was crying a bit. But you knew that he was alright. He was happy. Finally.


End file.
